Canterwood Crest: Flawless
by gidawgg
Summary: Burban and her horse, Wilfred, embark on their very first journey through the ins and outs of Canterwood Crest. But, Burbans suddenly not so sure she'll thrive as much as she expected, when things start to go ,oh, so horribly wrong. Now, the question for Burban and co. is...who will pass the test?
1. This is it

Her eyes flickered in the moonlight. The cliff wasn't tall to her; she didn't mind the imposing heights-she loved it. She watches the sea in wonder.

24 hours later

My mom kissed my head and gave me one last hug. "I'll miss you." Stepping into the car, she waved and drove away. I gripped tighter to the black lead rope in my hand, and waved. "We need to look strong." I whispered to the tall black Hanoverian. I turned to large chestnut wood barn, and lead my tall gelding in. I finally found his stall, and let him walk in. He was right beside a big window and a door. I slipped off his leather halter and shut his stall door.

"Hi." A brunette stood there, wearing a broad smile. She wore a baby blue tee, with white shorts and a brown belt. Her dark brown hair fell to the middle of her back and was swept onto one shoulder. "I'm Ever. I ride to and I thought I would introduce myself." She stepped over to my stall door and petted the large black horse's dainty head. "Wow" she breathed, "I'm guessing pure Hanoverian?" I nodded. "I just got him this year, before coming to Canterwood. He's only four." She nodded. "What's his name?" I grinned to myself. "Wilfred." She snorted with laughter, and then started laughing even harder. "Seriously? That's awesome!" I nodded and smiled. "He's pretty legit."

"Where's your horse?" I asked faintly searching the crowds of people and horses. She led me a couple stalls over. On a gold plate on the stall's front said; "Totum owned and ridden by Ever White." Evers horse was absolutely gorgeous. Totum was a chestnut, with his mane and tail a darker tone of red than his body. He had a blaze on his face that was slightly angled to his left side. The gelding was probably part Belgium Warmblood part Thoroughbred. I stretched my hand up to pet his dainty head and looked up into his eyes. "He's really beautiful." I commented. She grinned. "I bought him two years ago, before I came to Canterwood. He's six now." I smiled, "Do you show?" She nodded again. "Hunter and Equitation… I hope I make it onto the advanced team. Last year I tried out but got on the intermediate. Only one person has ever gotten onto the advanced team on their first year." I was about to ask who, but a tall red head came running over. He wore a hunter-green polo with the Canterwood Crest logo on the chest in gold, with beige riding pants and boots. He had boyish eyes and a playful grin set on his face.

"Fitz!" Ever laughed as the boy-I guess Fitz- embraced her in a bear hug. "How was your summer?" He asked. She grinned brightly at the tall boy. "Better than last." She glanced over at me then continued. "Fitz, this is…sorry, I never learned your name!" I momentarily went blank. "Oh, sorry, call me Burban." The brunette nodded, she repeated my name under her breath a few times. "Coolio. I got to go unpack. But, it was nice meeting you, Burban." She waved goodbye to Fitz as he went sauntering off, and to me.

Three minutes later

I walked up to Orchard and found my room. I pushed it open and came face to face with a very energetic Charlie. "Burrrbbbaan!" The skinny, freckle covered, red head lunged off her bed to meet me. She was carrying her laptop and was laughing hysterically. "You wouldn't believe what I found!" She pointed to her computer. "It talks!" Charlie stage whispered. "All you have to do is type in whatever you want, press a button, then it speaks! Give me any a word!" I didn't skip a beat. "Baboon." She shook her head "That was my first word." I walked over to my bed and sat down. "Do you know someone named Fitz?" I asked, my eyes wandering over to the window. She followed me, and set her talking computer down. "Ooh! Burban' s in loovve. You know, I knew this day would come." I rolled my eyes and layed face down on my pillows. "Answer the question."

"Weelll, he's a boy."

"Couldn't tell"

"That rides."

"He was wearing jodhpurs."

"He's in our grade."

"Yay."

"And has a girlfriend."

"Awww."

2 hours later

I sat on my train-covered bed sheets and looked out the big window. It faced big fields of horses, trees, and a little creek to my far left. The sights were beautiful, the dark moonlight sky and the soft yawing of dawn, the horses illuminated by the moon. I wish I could step out of my dreams, and be there. I sighed and closed my eyes. So, this is Canterwood.


	2. The Dreaded Alarm Clock

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Gaaaaahhhhhhhhh."

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Noooooooooooo."

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Fine! I surrender to thouest, dreaded alarm clock! I just ask of thee one thing! …To stop the bee-''

"Beeeeeeeeeeep."

I rolled out of bed, taking my bed sheets with me.

"The dreaded beeping." I mumbled into the floor.

Now fully awake, I opened my closet. For the first day of classes I wanted something to look professional, but still bold and fun. I decided on a soft, peachy coloured skirt layered over a dark blue and red polka-dotted button-down, with sleeves that stopped at the elbows, and a short collar that was meant to stay up. To go along with the outfit I wore black flats and a brown belt. My hair was in loose and relaxed curls. I looked at my reflection in the mirror; I had long bleach blond hair, piercing blue eyes and freckles across my nose. I smiled, and pinned some of the front of my hair back with two bobby pins. I grabbed my bags, ready to go to breakfast with a fully-dressed Charlie at my side.

I'm starting to really her style. Today she was wearing white shorts, and a grey off the shoulder long sleeve, along with a soft pink eternal scarf. Her red hair was in a side braid and she wore a brown belt and navy Toms. She turned to me and spoke.

"What classes do you have today?" she asked. I snapped out of my daydreams when Charlie spoke.

"Oh, um…" I checked my schedule and began again. "First, I have Creative Writing with Mr. Loft, and then I have Language Arts with Mr. Malvin. Then lunch, which I'm assuming is with you. Aaannnnndd… in the afternoon I have Art, then English." I skillfully placed a grape onto my tongue and swallowed it whole.

Charlie scrunched up her face.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Eat it whole?"

"What do you mean?!"

"You just ate a grape WHOLE!"

"Ya. So?"

Charlie shook her head in wonder as she swallowed the rest of her ham sandwich. "We should probably get to class, and since it's your first day, you're going to want all the time you get and more."

"I'm going to have to leave you here. I'm in the Math building behind us. And you, my friend, are in the one we are facing. If you get lost, you know what to do." She held up her phone, and waved goodbye.

"Room 209…- Aha! I found you! You couldn't hide from me for long!" I called out to the navy blue door. Only half the class had arrived so far for our language arts class, so I found a seat at the front of the room.

Creative writing is my best and favourite class. If I hadn't been accepted into Canterwood, I would have gone to a school for the gifted, in language. But, I don't really want anyone knowing that. I mean, _what would they say to me if they found out?_


	3. Tryouts

I shut my notebook with all my notes for English in it, and stuffed it into my bag. I walked out of the classroom and let out a heavy sigh. Finally, it was the end of the day, with a grand total of five, fairly large, homework assignments. I have one chapter to read, two landscapes of environmental problems in my sketchbook, to brainstorm ideas for a story, and a package to fill out. Then, I sucked in a deep breath of air. Tryouts.

Usually, I barely stress over tryouts or portfolio's or due dates. That's always been my thing; to be calm, cool and collected. So, why am I freaking out? It can't be the school, I mean; I've been in way scarier situations. It might be Wilfred. I know he's pretty challenging, and headstrong. But, I've always been able to handle him. So then what is it?

I let my mind wander while I walked all the way back to Orchard. I slipped of my shoes and unloaded my bag of its contents out onto my desk. By the time Charlie got back from classes I had already finished half my assignments.

"When did you get back?" The red head asked, unloading her books and pens and pencils onto her bed.

"Just a while ago. I thought I'd get started on homework so there isn't much to stress about during tryouts with Mr. Conner." I turned away from my desk on my swirly chair to face Charlie. "Anyways, I ride early in the afternoon. When do you ride?" I asked. Half of me wanted her to ride near my time, so we could hang out in the barn. But, the other half knew that she just got back and should probably relax before heading to the stable.

Charlie rode to; she owned a huge six year old, dark brown warm blood, named "The Motto". "Motto" for short. Motto's a hot headed, tough ride, and she rides him really well. Charlie's my biggest competitor if I want to get on the advanced team.

She checked her phone, "I should probably start getting ready now." I smiled, that's just before I ride. "Great! Our times are close! Want to groom and tack up together?" She smiled broadly. "Yes please!"

I decided on simple white jodhpurs with my brown field boots. Along with a thin, long sleeve, navy blue Irish styled Cable knit sweater, and a brown belt. Charlie wore a hunter green polo, a black belt and white jodhpurs, with her black field boots.

We arrived at the barn, bustling with activity, riders walked with horses, or with tack in their arms and running back and forth. Some had feed buckets with grain in them for their horses. I stepped out of a boy's way, leading a horse out of the barn.

"Meet in front of Fred's stall in ten." Charlie stated.

I walked up to the tall black Hanoverians stall and kissed his nose. It wasn't so busy back here because it was the last row of stalls in the barn. I had purposely asked for this area because, I didn't want Wilfred to get stressed out or spooked in the main most populated parts of the barn. "Hi, Fred! How are you?" I grabbed his leather halter and slipped it on, and led him out onto the cross ties. All too soon, I was going off to grab tack with Charlie.

I slipped Fred's saddle of his rack along with his half pad and girth. I left the tack room with his bridle and martingale on the other arm.

"Are you nervous?" Charlie asked setting the saddle on Motto's back. I shrugged.

"Not really. What about you?" I did up Wilfred's light brown girth and walked to the other side.

"Well, I mean... I know for a fact that the riding's hard. And that Mr. C really pushes you. I think I'm just scared that I might not get back on the team." Charlie replied tightening her girth. After a moment of confusion, it all suddenly made sense.

"Wait...So, you got on the team on your first year?" I stopped fiddling with the martingale to look at her. It took her a while to answer.

"Um...Ya." Was all she said.

All too soon had the nerves begun.

**Five Minutes after the incredulous Charlie-breakthrough**

I pushed my heels down and quieted my hands. The headstrong, big, black gelding fell back to a choppy trot. So, far Wilfred has been absolutely gruesome. Completely ignoring all of my signals, he has only gotten more stressed out than when he had left the stables. Finally I asked for a halt. He fought the signal and pushed forward into a canter. Fred's the kind of horse where you, basically, can't use any hand or leg. And if you do, to him getting you off is trump.

I asked for a twenty metre circle with my body and gave the tiniest half halt with my outside hand. He slowed his canter into a smooth rhythmical, quiet canter, and gave me the circle. I rewarded him with a longer rein. He pushed his head down into a frame as I gave him some inside leg. I sat back, making sure I wasn't pressing to hard on his back; he came back to a trot and then walk.

"Good boy." I praised the big, black horse. He stretched his head out and lengthened his stride. "Time to go ride in front of Mr. C!" Wilfred pricked an ear in my direction, to the sound of my voice. I smiled and whispered. "Good boy."

The flatwork with Mr Conner had gone well. Fred had listened to my signals perfectly, and we aced the dressage portion. Now, for the jumping. Currently I sat in the middle of an outdoor ring surrounded by jumps, with Mr. Conner telling me the course. "Understand?" The instructor asked. I nodded, and began.

The first jump was on the right side of the ring, and was a red and white vertical. Two strides away I sat from half seat and made sure that Fred rocked back onto his hind legs. I felt him launch over the jump, and land with a soft thud. He bucked with excitement, and opened his stride. The same thing happened with the double combination and the oxer.

Now for the last jump, a black and white triple bar sitting beside the first vertical. It was huge! I've never jumped so big with Fred ever, but, oddly enough I wasn't nervous. The jump came up quickly after the turn. So, I slowed his stride making sure he can get a good look at the oxer. A few feet away I felt him prepare for the jump. He gained speed, and at the base of the triple rocked back on his hind legs and flew into the air. I moved into two point making sure I cress released enough, so I didn't nick him in the mouth when we landed. We cantered of and I heard a cheer behind me. I turned to look at the crowd of people cheering, and smiled. Then I knew for sure: I aced it.

** Sorry for the story being so long! I guess I got carried away. I hope everyone likes it. Please review? And this is my first story, so if you want to give me tips that'd be awesome! Thanks! By the way, the name "Wilfred" I made, because I didn't want the whole story to be too serious. ;)**


	4. Bliss

I was still in a daze when I pulled up in front Mr. Conner. That jump was so exhilarating! I imagined myself galloping over jumps that height with ease in huge shows, with thousands of people watching us, and riding against the pros. I was a little starstuck and light headed. But, completely in awe! Except, what if that height is expected of riders on the advanced team? What if I'm just not cut out to ride at this level? I remembered Charlie talking about how it was really tough earlier on. What if I-

"Burban?" I snapped out of my daydream. Mr. Conner was looking at me, confused and slightly angry.

"I've said your name several times and you haven't responded. If I put you on any team, I expect better concentration than what I just experienced." Oops. I shrunk deeper into my saddle, wanting to just disappear. "Sorry, I guess I'm still just kind of awestruck."

He nodded absent mindedly, looking through his notes. "Well, overall you've done very well, and I'm excited to take your riding to the next level. I will e-mail all of the students who were a part of tryouts when I have the team, and announce it. I hope you are happy with your ride, and I wish you good luck to what comes in the future." He smiled and nodded goodbye. I watched him walk out of the arena, and felt a huge smile of accomplishment take place on my lips.

I dismounted and loosened Fred's girth. And soon I heard two pairs of feet come rushing up to me. Ever and Charlie were squealing in delight, and both their arms were wide open. I laughed as we all hugged.

"That was beyond amazing! I can't believe you took the course the way you did!" Ever gasped. "You guys looked like you meant for each other! You're so getting on the team!" Charlie gushed. I smiled and undid my helmet straps.

"Well, I'm happy it's over, I'm so tired! I could really use a sugar rush." I laughed, and started leading Fred to the barn.

"There's a really cute sweet shop on campus, want to go after?" Ever proposed.

Charlie nodded, "I'm in!"

I smiled. "Absolutely! Want to meet back at the barn in ten? I just need to untack and you guys should probably change." The two friends nodded in agreement and went jogging off to their dorms.

I found his stall in placed him in front of the cross ties. I gave Wilfred a huge hug and slipped off his bridle, I replaced it with his leather halter that had his name imprinted in gold on it. I smiled and traced the imprint with my fingers gently. My mind wandered to last summer. I remember watching Anne Springs, my instructor, riding him in the indoor arena one day. It had been the first day of summer. With clear blue skies and lush green pastures. I smiled at the memory of the huge black colt jumping in the arena. And Anne sitting there quiet and small, but controlling the animal, to me, it all seemed abnormal. To control such a huge animal, I was startstruck. I'd watched that horse every day she rode him. One day, after a workout with Fred, she let me ride him. After going over our paces and jumping she had glowed and gushed all day long. _"You two look like you're meant for each other. How about you ride him for me? Finish off his training before he's sold?" _She had crooned to me. So, when the Canterwood letter came and Anne said I could work with him while I was there, and to update her on our progress, I was ecstatic. It had been perfect.

I slipped off his saddle and carried his tack to the tack room, and set it down. I looked back to the tall sweat streaked horse. The image was magnificent, the light from the window casted a pale glow onto the glimmering horse which illuminated his features. He lifted his head and pricked his ears towards me. He gave a soft whinny and it echoed in between the deserted chestnut walls which soon escaped our ears and disappeared into our past. I smiled at the blissful feeling. A small tear of happiness escaped my soft, sky blue eye and rolled down my cheek. I walked over to the horse and hugged him with all my might.

"I never want to lose you." I whispered into his glimmering coat. "Never." Little did I know that this feeling wasn't lasting long.


	5. The News

I walked over to my tack trunk and pulled out his cooler. It had a dark red body, with a black trim, with the name "Wilfred" imprinting on it in silver writing. I placed it onto his back, and did up the buckles. With one last hug, I put him away for the night.

"You did really well on him today." A voice came from behind. I whipped around to see a boy with rich, dark red hair leaning against the opposite stall, across from me.

"Um, thanks." I replied.

"I'm Fitz by the way. I kind of met you on the first day, but we never talked."He scratched the back of his head, then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I nodded. "I'm Burban...Did you try out for advanced team too?" I asked trying to ignore the complete awkwardness, which was so obviously there.

He nodded. "On my horse, Merlin." I nodded his head in the direction of the front of the barn. "Come see."

I followed him a few rows of stalls over till we came across his stall. I looked at the names imprinted onto the stall on a rectangular, metal plate. In the dark I had to squint, but it said:

Merlin

Owned and ridden by Fitz Daxn

I looked up to see a big black horse with a blaze swing his head over the stall.

"Merlin, huh? Pretty name." I reached out my hand so he could smell it. "Looks like a thoroughbred... How old?" I pet the horse's soft muzzle.

"He's eight. I got him a few years back, when he was six." He explained. I nodded.

He interrupted the moment and pulled out his phone, "Oh, hey, I got to go; I'm late for dinner with a friend. But it was nice talking to you, and I hope we get to talk again. Actually, here, put your number in my phone." He handed his cell to me and I handed him mine. I typed my number in, along with my name and we switched back.

"See you." I waved and he walked away.

So far the day had gone brilliantly. I smiled and checked the time on my phone; I have one minute till I need to meet Charlie and Ever for the Sweet Shoppe. With one last pat on Merlin's neck, I started to head to the front of the barn when I noticed Mr. Conner in his office. He looked up and saw me, and motioned for me to come in . Slightly confused but very curious, I pushed open his door ready to receive anything he had to throw at me.

"Ahh, Burban. Just the student I wanted to see." I could tell he was forcing a light note to his voice. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that I have some very bad news." _Or maybe not._ The forced happiness was gone, and he looked like he'd aged twenty years. "Sit down, for a moment." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

"What's wrong?" I questioned nervously.

"Well, you see, it says here that Wilfred is your old instructor's horse, correct?" Wait! What? How could he know that? Does it even matter? What's wrong with Wilfred? Or does it have to do with Anne? He was looking at me expectantly, waiting for a reply. I took a deep breath, preparing for speech. "Yes, that's correct." He nodded, "What was the agreement between your instructor, Anne Springs, and yourself, involving the horse?"

"Well, it was that I could finish his training here at Canterwood, so that..." Speech seemed to stop coming now, and tears cradled my eyes. "So that he...could be..." He looked down, then back up at me. "The school got a call just now involving Anne Springs and Wilfred." His next few words might take everything away from me. It might ruin everything I had ever hopped for and dreamed for. They could jeopardize my whole existence at Canterwood. After all, who would keep a scholarship kid here... if she didn't even have a horse?

"I'm sorry Burban, but your horse has been sold."


	6. The Aftershock

My eyes were swollen and red. Another sob escaped my lips. I ran blindly across the cobblestone path leading to Orchard. My feet soon met the stairs and I tried to run up them, but stumbled and fell instead. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, but, I didn't try to get up. I let myself lay there and sob into my arms.

_I can't believe Fred isn't mine anymore!_ How could Anne sell him just like that? When I had just taken him to Canterwood? I layed there for a while, welcoming tears to roll down my cheeks. Soon, the tears stopped coming even though I willed for them to stay. The pain in my left shoulder started to hurt more. I pushed myself up and turned my head to peer at the wound. Blood was seeping through my sweater, and my shoulder was throbbing. I sighed and tried to move it. But, it hurt too much. I checked myself over one more time with only a few minor scratches to worry about.

"Oh my god! Burban are you alright?" I glanced up to see Charlie standing on top of the stairwell with her hands covering her mouth, in pure shock. "Um." I twisted my mouth in mock concentration. "Yup, better than ever." I tried to smile.

She rolled her eyes, and ran down the stairs to meet me. "Here, let me help you." Charlie inspected the wound, and then helped me up. "Is that the only part that hurts?" She asked, opening the door at the top of the stairwell, leading into our dorm. I nodded, and walked into the room. Jenna, our dorm warden, came running out of her office, carrying a first aid kit.

"I have, Band-Aids, Polysporn and duct tape!"

"Oh my." I added.

"Why the duct tape?" Charlie questioned, Jenna gave her a look, and led me to her office, and she sat me down.

"How'd this happen?" Jenna asked rolling my sleeves up to look at the gash. I felt a tear prepare itself to roll down my cheek. _Do I want to tell them yet? _I thought about the short meeting with Mr. Conner, and the news he gave me. That word kept replaying in my mind, _sold._ Anyways, that would mean spilling the whole story. I couldn't tell them. Not yet, anyways. So, I'll go with the obvious:

"I tripped and fell on the stairs." I mumbled. Jenna shook her head, muttering a few words about extra lights. Charlie wasn't as convinced.

"I thought we were going to meet at the barn. It's on the way anyways." She observed. I tried not to bite my lip. _Uh..._

"I forgot my phone in the room." I blurted. Surprising myself by how quick and smoothly it came.

"Speaking of phones!" Charlie slapped her forehead, "I completely forgot about Ever! She still doesn't know what happened." I watched as Charlie's thumbs flew over her keyboard.

"Alright, so your shoulder isn't so bad, you just scraped it on the stairs, that's all. And so, all I did was wrap it up in a bandage. And, I need you to come to me in the morning, at lunch and at before you go to bed, and we can fix it up with a new one." She gave me a reassuring smile. "Does it hurt to move the shoulder?" I moved my arm, and then shook my head.

"Good! That means, you can ride with it." Flashes of earlier, brought back tears to my eyes. I blinked them away, and smiled.

"Great. Thanks!" I stood up, and hugged Jenna. Charlie and I began walking towards our room.

"I forgot to ask about your ride with Mr. Conner." i pointed out. "How'd it go?"

"Really good." She said softly, stuffing the key into the lock and pushing it open for me to walk through. "Now go have a shower and then we can talk more. And B. T. dubs, Ever's coming over."

I stepped into the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was falling out of my ponytail, and had mud specks in it. My eyes were puffy from crying and my face also had dirt smudged all over. My shirt was still rolled up and was ripped right above where I hurt myself. _Great_. I sighed. _My favourite shirt is ruined. _I looked away from the mirror and turned on the shower.

A few minutes later I stepped out from the bathroom, clean and warm. Charlie had put a navy blue CCA hoodie on the counter while I was in the shower, along with black track pants and warm padded socks. I had blow dried my hair, and was now in a fishtail braid.

"Hey." I whispered softly to the two friends sitting on the carpet, talking. Ever stould up and embraced me in a hug.

"I was halfway to the barn when Charlie texted. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Hey, I 'm starving. Who wants food?" They laughed and nodded, "Absolutely!"

The three of us stepped out of the dorm, with linked arms. I let Ever and Charlie take over the conversation, letting my imagination run free. The cool September air calmed my nerves and cleared my head. I love the cold, and winter's winds. I love the falling of the leaves and the soft fluffy white snow. I love the heather grey skies and the rich colours of fall. Wilfred has always fit into those days, the days with the colours. His dark, silky coat against the rich reds and oranges, and contrasting against the greys and whites and blues. Is smiled at those days, those days with him.

"Burban?" I snapped out of my dreams. The two friends were looking at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked searching their faces for an answer. Charlie nodded to my right. There stood an angry lunch lady behind a counter. Oops. I guess I had been so caught up in my daydreams to notice that we had already walked all the way from Orchard to the dining hall, and I now I was standing in line being asked whether I want potatoes or corn. I bit my lip.

"Potatoes, please." I asked sheepishly. Without taking her eyes off me she plopped the potatoes onto my plate. I also grabbed a bowl of macaroni and cheese, and some greek salad. I reached for a bottle of water then swiped my student card.

Ever took the lead, and led us to a large booth with two other people sitting there. The girl facing us had light brown hair and a dainty figure. I could only see the back of the other girl. But she looked short and was blond. We walked up to the table, and Ever started to introduce us.

"Hey! Everyone this is Burban, she's new here. And, she's Charlies roommate." Everyone said hi and hello to me, as I sat down next to Charlie, beside the brown haired girl, while Ever sat beside the blond. "Burban, this is Hannah. She also rides" Ever gestured to the short blond with freckles. She could have been my look-a-like except for the brown eyes.

"That's Heidi, beside Charlie. Say hi Heidi!" Heidi laughed, "Hey." I smiled, Heidi had laughing hazelnut eyes that went gold in the light, and light brown wavy hair.

"And, then there's Fitz who you've already met." Fitz came sauntering over and squished into the spot beside Ever. He flashed a hundred watt smile at us and then stole a noodle from Evers plate. She mock glared him, and they both snorted with laughter.

"So, Burban. You ride?" Hannah asked. Everyone at the table tuned in to the conversation. I immediately thought of Wilfred. How could he be sold? Why could Anne do that to me? _Not now Burban!_

"Ya." I nodded. "I tried out for the grade seven advanced team. I think it went really well. What about you?" I tried so hard not to cry when I said that. I looked down and stabbed a noodle with my fork.

"Yup, last year I tried out and got on intermediate. But, I didn't have a horse back then. I got one this year, and we really clicked. Do you have a horse?" I almost chocked when she said that.

I nodded, and willed for the symptoms of tears to go away. "His name's Wilfred. He's big, black and perfect."

"Hahaha! Ya! I feel the same way about Tempest. He's a young Warmblood, with Olympic breeding, and the prettiest colour of bay, with no white markings at all." She was smiling broadly. Heidi rolled her eyes.

"Ya, we know!" Heidi noted with mock annoyance. You talk about him all the time! During homework: Tempest! Before bed: Tempest! In the bathroom: Tempest!" We all laughed at Heidi's remarks.

Wilfred soon slipped my mind, and I laughed and joked along with all of my friends. Maybe this wasn't going to be too hard after all.

_Right?_


	7. The Nickname

Tuesday morning.

Status?

Half Asleep.

I sat in second period, Ms. Utz's class Tuesday morning. She was going over some math problems on the blackboard. I stifled a yawn, and sunk deeper into my chair. I looked out the window, and sighed. I could see the barn from here, and wished beyond words that Wilfred was there in one of the paddocks, happily grazing with the other horses. But, no. He had to be sold. He had to leave before I had a chance at the CCA's grade seven advanced team. _And I'll miss YENT_. Sudden emotions circled my mind like a track star in his last mile. My mind swirled with all the possibilities. It burned a hole in my senses. My head felt light and my hands clammy. _What if-_Suddenly, I felt a slight poke on my right arm. I glanced to my right to see Hannah poke me with her pen for the second time. She nodded up to the front of the class, where Ms. Utz was teaching. I looked up to see the teacher standing there. Arms crossed, and expression unreadable, Ms. Utz stared me down like a predator and prey.

"Ms. Grand, will you pay attention?" She raised an eyebrow at me, and pursed her lips. Oops. I shrunk deeper into my seat. She assigned us homework, and then let us go when the bell rang. I stood and organized my books, then put them in my bag.

"Hi." I turned and my eyes were met with a girl my age. She had dark brunette hair and was drenched in confidence. She put my outfit to shame. She was wearing a plum coloured, loose, razor back tank top, tucked into a black belt and jean shorts, her dark chocolate coloured hair was long and reached the middle of her back. The girl stared me down with her piercing ocean-blue eyes. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew her from.

"Your name doesn't happen to be Burban Grand…right?" She asked. Her presence dripped with superiority. The girl carried herself with purpose and confidence that takes years to perfect.

I pulled my blond hair into fresh messy bun while I spoke. "That's me." I affirmed. The girl immediately stood a little straighter and raised her chin. Her eyes burned a hole in my skin and at times like this I would have preferred for myself to be a little bit taller. I was very small, which makes me a very weak opponent and often quite vulnerable looking. My technique is to bat my eyes lashes a lot and look cute. It doesn't work very well.

"Hmm. I'm Charlotte Montgomery… What a surprise." She spun on her heals and stalked off, leaving me to stare after her in shock.

I couldn't believe Charlotte was here. Everything was going wrong. Never once had I imagined that in two days I would lose Wilfred and that the filth person I met was my biggest show ring competitor. That's it; it must be the apocalypse.

I tried to shake off what happened and picked up my books to go. Although the moment still prickled my skin, like a bug that just won't leave you alone. I pulled out my phone and stood to leave, opening the convo with Charlie and I.

**Burban:**

**u wouldn't blieve wat just happened**

I almost got a response from Charlie immediately.

**Charlie:**

**? Tell me lunch?**

I sighed and shut off my phone before any teachers noticed and stuffed it into my back pocket. Math with Ms. Utz was my last one this morning, and next we had lunch. I headed down a long hallway looking for my locker to put my books away.

"Heyo. Wazzup?" A familiar voice sent butterflies ablaze in my stomach. My cheeks flushed involuntarily and I silently cursed myself for it. My eyes stole a glance over at his floppy red hair and his dark brown eyes that went gold when caught in the sunlight. I swooned like a little girl and her first crush.

_HOLLY MACCERONNIE. HOLLY MACCERONNIE. Breath in…Breath out…HOLLY MACCERONIE._

"H-hey." Ooh that sounded bad. I silently winced at my awkwardness.

"You look pale. What's up?" When he said that, I had to stop myself from swooning. Sooo considerate! I almost told him about…about Fred. Tears cradled my eyes but I immediately ignored them, trying my best to look okay. But, that means I need to tell him something. Although, I obviously couldn't tell him the real reason I was hyperventilating.

"Turtles!" I slapped a hand over my mouth. OH MY GOD, DID I JUST SAY THAT!? I can't believe I just-OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. My cheeks flushed from embarrassment and I stuffed my face into my hands. I'm so incredibly awkward when I'm put on the spot. I couldn't look up at Fitz. I could never look at him ever again, or anyone for that matter.

"Did you…Oh my god…I can't…You just…" I glanced up at him to see he wasn't staring at me like a weirdo. He was he wasn't tweeting to the world. Nope, instead he was laughing. He couldn't even make a full sentence without breaking out in a fit of giggles. I admit he was REALLY cute when he giggled. Suddenly, he threw an arm over my shoulders still laughing like a maniac and led me to my locker.

"You're so funny, Turtle." He chuckled leaning against the lockers.

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"Turtle."

"Why? Does it annoy you?"

"Maybe."

"Good, that's your new nickname." He sent me his signature smirk.

I glared at the still chuckling boy and shut my locker door with all my books in its. I headed off the dining hall for lunch with Fitz hot on my heals. The big brick building came into site quickly. The red brick helped emphasis the green from the trees and grass. The rich colours from the flowers were eye catching and helped make the campus look intriguing from afar.

I pushed open one of the double doors and held it open for Fitz behind me. I let him lead the way across the hall, snaking in between tables and chairs, heading for our usual table. Ever, Charlie, Hannah and Heidi all sat at the booth, laughing. In the corner of my eye I saw Charlotte at a table surrounded my people. _Look who's popular._ I tensed my jaw and quickened my pace. Fitz and I finally reached our destination and plopped down beside everyone.

"Hey." I greeted everyone, forcing a smile on my lips. They all nodded hello, then went back to the conversation they were having before.

"Look I'm pretty sure it was nine." Heidi commented, twirling a french fry in between her fingers before plopping it into her mouth.

"No way! It was totally eleven!" Charlie argued, throwing her hands in the air.

"That seems a little low…" Ever noted, biting a chunk out of her apple.

"I swear it's nine."

"Eleven."

"Nine."

"Eleven!"

"NINE!"

"What are we arguing about?" I asked, stealing a bite of sandwich from Charlie's plate.

"How many people have walked on the moon." Ever admitted.

"Oh, easy: twelve." I insisted. Charlie gasped, and whipped her head around to Heidi.

"I was closest!" She bragged sticking her tongue out.

"Okay, we need to settle this one and for all. Fitz, look it up." Heidi demanded, turning to the boy. He chuckled, and pulled out his phone.

"Yep, Twelve. Turtle's right." He grinned, shutting his phone off after. Ever looked confused.

"Turtle?" I groaned and stuffed my face in my hands. Fitz laughed and began telling the story.

And, that is how I got the weirdest nickname ever possible.

**Umm…..I don't know what to say. I have been so busy with homework and I haven't been able to get to my story. I know this story is probably going REALLY slowly, and I think I'm already running out of ideas. Anyways, yay me, I got some done :)**


	8. SURPRISE!

"Burban?" A voice snapped me out of my daydreams. I turned to look at Mr. Conner. He looked nervous and worried. He looked at me with sympathy, kind of like the way someone looks at you when your grandmother died or something.

"You don't have to do this if it's too much. I understand if you don't want to." He spoke slowly and quietly. I sighed and looked down at my feet. He was right; it was tough packing up your old horse's things to be sent off to his new owner. I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets as my eyes wandered over to the neatly packed tack trunk already situated in its spot in the trailer. A fresh wave of tears cradled my eyes preparing for its path down my cheek.

"I'll go get Wilfred ready for Anne." I mumbled, heading off to his stall.

A million thoughts were racing thoughts my mind. _How could Anne do this to me? Why would she do this? Does she know how much this is affecting me? _These same questions and many more had rushed through my mind ever since I found out about having to let go of Wilfred. Although, I should've known that I would have to let him go sometime. I was just supposed to train him to be sold. That's it. That's all. No more. No less. He's not my horse. Never was. Never will.

I never exactly, fully registered when the tears came. They just came, overtaking my face like the winning army in war taking over someone else's land. They came with no mercy, too much pride, too much emotion, and no reason to stop. My mother had always told me not to cry. Not to give in and let your walls down. She told me, that there are three choices in life. To give up, give in or give it all you've got. And I believed her, I really did. But, when you give it your all, you need to be prepared for the times when it feels like it's the worst, or there is just too much pain, or you feel like you can't go on, or the ground suddenly seems too far to fall and to hard and you become scared. No, you're not choosing to give up, or to give in, but by handling the pain you get to test how strong you really are.

I pushed my chin up, and wiped away the tears. Until I knew for a fact that it wasn't too obvious I had been crying. I lead Fred out of the stables and out into the hot summer sun, towards Mr. Connor and the trailer. I let Wilfred graze on one of the huge expanses of green, lush grass Canterwood owned.

I heard a low rumbling up by the road. I looked up to see a big, black SUV with a trailer attached come cruising down the long stone driveway. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see who was driving. The car parked close by and the engine shut off.

"Burban! Little Peanut!" The door was pushed open in a hurry and a blond, thirty-something girl came rushing out. She made a beeline for me with her arms wide open and a silly grin, about the same size as a watermelon, planted on her lips. Anne embraced me in a huge, bear-like hug.

Even though I was incredibly mad and angry and so many other emotions all directed at Anne Springs, I couldn't help but smile and hug her back.

"Anne! It's been, like, two days!" I scolded with a laugh, as she looked me over for any changes.

"That's two days to many, and I'm positive your legs got longer. Has your legs gotten longer or has your top half shrunken?" She looked at me seriously.

"I don't know..." I said with wide eyes. She burst out laughing and gave me another hug.

"So innocent..." She muttered to herself under her breath as she faced Mr. Conner with a huge smile.

"Hi! I'm Anne Springs. You must be Mr. Conner." She reached her hand out and they shook hands all professional like. Another lump in my throat formed as I thought about the reason Anne was here.

"Nine to meat you, I've heard so many good things, Ms..."

"Likewise. Call me Anne! Now, should I get Fred up onto your trailer?"

Suddenly, I realized that there were two trailers, and Anne only needed one for Wilfred.

"Anne, why are there two trailers?" I questioned. She just gave me a sly grin.

"Now, little peanut, did you think I was going to make you ride push-button, school ponies all year? No offense to Canterwood's school ponies, I bet they're great!" She reassured to Mr. Conner, after he shot her a look. "Absolutely not! So, I just happened to come across a gorgeous little horse that I thought you might like, and happened to buy it with a little help from your parents-as much as I would love for this to have been all from me- Darling, little peanut you got a horse!"

I swear my jaw brushed the grass, and my eyes popped out of my skull all the way to China.

"You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding."

"Nope."

"Pinch me."

"Sorry little peanut, violence isn't an option."

"What about Wilfred?"

"He's mine remember? He's not for sale, and I have more news!"

"Bad?"

"Good."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm coming to Canterwood!"

"I don't know how to reply to that."

"Are you happy?"

"Sure?"

"Yay!"

"Wait!? So Wilfred isn't for sale? And what do you mean you're coming here? Are you not already here? Are you a hologram?" I reached out and started to feel Anne's strawberry blond hair.

"I mean he's not for sale, he's staying becau-Could you stop that? Ya, thanks. Because he's mine, but you can keep riding him."

"You're kidding." A sudden weight felt like it was being lifted off my shoulders. I didn't feel guilt of so quickly leaving one horse for another. This meant I could keep Fred!

"Haven't we already gone over this? I feel like we have."

"Anne this is amazing! Why did you scare me though?!"

"We-your parents and I-wanted it to be a surprise. And judging by your expression right now, you look pretty surprised. I mean, seriously, you're pale are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine!" I said slapping her hand away from my forehead.

"I should take a picture of this. Probably the last time you'll ever look somewhat insane..." Anne mused under her breath. Suddenly, she pulled out her i-phone and snapped a picture. I shot her a look.

"Stop that." I said once she started to take continuous shots.

Chuckling, she stuffed her phone into the top fold off her tailored jodhpurs. "M'kay, well, I'm guessing you want to check out your new horse?"

"Oh my god, yes!" I almost started bouncing up and down like a little girl on Christmas morning. I would have, but I do have some self-appreciation. Again, she chuckled at my eagerness.

"Fine, but you need to put Fred back in his stall." Anne directed, as she headed over to her trailer. I nodded furiously, and headed to the barn with a flustered looking Wilfred in tow.

I slipped him into his stall, and smiled at the way he went straight for the hay that lay in one corner of the barn. I didn't care about whatever came out of that trailer; Wilfred will always be my everything. I gave him a soft kiss on his huge blaze between his eyes, and slipped out of the stall.

"Love you, boy. Always will, always have." I murmured my goodbye.

I slipped out of the stable and the hot summer air sent chills over my skin. Mr. Connor gave me a nod, as we passed in the stable entrance.

"Congratulations, Ms. Grand. I imagine you'll unpack the trailer." He then walked off. Damn, that sass.

I jogged over to Anne by the trailer. She had a huge grin on her lips, and she stood proudly beside the trailer entrance. It was open, and I was merely a few steps from seeing my new horse. Nerves, prickled underneath my skin, and excitement coursed my veins.

"Can I see?" I pleaded, when Anne cut me off.

"Not yet. Oh, don't give me that look, it doesn't work. Okay maybe it does sometimes, but that's not the point! He doesn't have a name yet, because he's young and his real name is in Dutch or something, so you get to name him! Yaay!"

"Okay, so can I see him now?"

"Fine." She gave an exasperated sigh, and moved into the trailer. I peaked over the side after she'd gone inside, but it was too dark and I couldn't see anything. Anne finally slipped out from the large trailer, with a gorgeous horse in tow.

He was big, and I mean bigger than Wilfred, big. He was a huge steel grey, with long lanky legs and a dainty head. His mane and tail were black, and in the light he looked almost red. He carried himself with pride, confidence and energy. His head was high above Anne and his ears were pricked forward. The horse's feet rose high off the ground as he pranced on the spot.

"Oh mon dieu! He's gorgeous!" I cried.

Anne smiled, and said: "Don't let his good looks fool you little peanut." She looked up at him warily.

"What do mean by that?"

"Let's just say, he's somewhat... insane , to put it in kinder words." Anne concluded after a minute of thought.

"Okkaayyy, I guess he'll be a workout. No problem." I grinned broadly at Anne. She returned mine with a bigger grin.

"You get him to his stall; I'll grab his tack boxes." Anne said, as she handed the huge horse over to me. I let him smell me before reaching up to pat his neck. Suddenly, he jerked his head away from me and spun. He raised his head even higher. I could see the whites of his eyes. His muscles tensed and he rocked back onto his back legs and half reared.

"Easy, boy. You're okay. Shhh. You're fine." I tried to calm down the frantic horse. Ever so slowly, he dropped his head and stopped half rearing, although his muscles were still tense. Hesitantly, I turned my head to look at Anne. She smiled sheepishly.

"Did I mention he's kind of head shy?"

"No reeeaaallllyyyy." I rolled my eyes as I followed Anne into the Canterwood barn.

Five rows, three spooks and one very frightening ceiling later we arrived at his stall. Anne Springs set his tack box in front of his stall with a heave, and I undid his lead rope with caution once he sat comfortably in his stall.

"That's it, nice and easy." I crooned under my breath. "There we go." A small smile formed on my lips and I gave Anne a huge hug.

"What was that for?" She asked with surprise laced in her tone.

"He's perfect." I said with a smile.

"You LIKE _him_?" She asked with even more surprise evident.

"Totally, I've even come up with a name for him."

Anne's eyebrows shot up. "You have?"

Feverously, I nodded my head. "Yup. I have decided to call him...drum roll please!"

Anne faked a drum roll onto the stall door. The new horse spooked.

With a triumphant grin, I gave an exciting new chapter in my life a name:

"Pompeii."


End file.
